Of Legends and Heroes
by djlezah019
Summary: 'Cause when Saiyan blood flows through your veins, physical wounds hurt less; and when you are in high school, it's the heart you should protect. G/V
1. Prologue

A/N: I'm BACK... with a story about a completely different fandom. Eh, I just couldn't say still, really. My other stories are now in an indefinite hiatus and I just couldn't find the pull to continue it. Maybe because I haven't watched an anime nor read a manga for more than six months now, and college is just so full of pressures. Oh, look, I'm ranting... Anyway, yeah... I observed that DBZ writers are depleting nowadays and I wanted to try my hand on the action, super strength, everyone-in-awe kind of writing, 'ya know... so here it is!

Warning: There is an OC here. Her name is Son Gine, Goten's twin sister. I've inserted her long ago, making me wonder what the Son household would be like if the two boys had a tomboyish sister. I tried multiple tines to remove her, really, but I couldn't. I guess she just grew on the plot somehow. This story ain't about her though.

Disclaimer: Doing this part make me feel so poor. *grumbles* I don't own anything.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

The passers-by couldn't help but stare. Some knew enough to be discrete while some others gawked outright at the strange group huddled at that particular waiting area. Who wouldn't anyway? If Bulma Brief wasn't eye-catching enough, the famous star baseball player, a short man with bulging muscles and gravity defying hair, a semi-bald monk who barely reached the hip of an average adult, and a green pointy-eared man with a turban was surely a sight to see on the busy halls of the West City Hospital in the middle of the night. Their faces' expression carried varied degrees of indifference, calm, worry, and nervousness and yet, the eleven-year-old boy in the middle of them surely looked like someone in the brink of a mental breakdown and anxiety attack.

The Z Fighters were just about done with their annual get together party and in the order of heading to bed when Chi-Chi's water broke, sending the whole gang into a frantic frenzy. Vegeta might deny it, but he was actually bothered when the banshee suddenly fell on the wet tiled floor in a pain-induced heap. The unexpectedly calm green bean Piccolo appeared in the middle of the chaos out of nowhere and quickly suggested that they take the woman to a hospital. Good thing someone actually managed to keep their head despite the sudden panic.

The stark white walls and sterile smell that permeated in the atmosphere of the waiting area was unfamiliar, and it did nothing to ease Gohan's nerves. He could hear his mother's agonized wails and long strings of curses even with the door shut, separating him from her. It was only Bulma's gentle grip on his trembling arm that kept him from tearing that pathetic excuse of a barrier apart.

"Is she going to be alright?" he asked nervously at the blue-haired genius, his eyes pleading for assurance.

Bulma's eyes softened as she put her arms around the young demi-saiyan. "I'm sure," she answered. Gohan might be the strongest fighter in the planet, but he was a barely twelve-year-old boy still. "No need to worry. Your mother is a strong woman."

"She'll be fine, Gohan!" Krillin optimistically exclaimed, getting an angry 'ssshhhh' from a passing doctor in the process. Krillin chuckled half embarrassed, half apologetic as a response. "It's nothing worse than when she gave birth to you. Boy, I heard from your father _was_ it messy," he continued in a quieter tone yet with the same jubilance.

"They're right, kid. She'll be okay," Piccolo added. The green Namekian casually leaning on one side of the wall, arms crossed over his chest was a picture of composure. Despite this, however, he was constantly checking on the Son woman's state on the other side of the room, just in case.

Vegeta didn't say anything. It was not his duty as a prince to give meaningless words of sentiment to the son of a third-class clown. He didn't even know why he came to Kakarot's mate's labor. Besides the fact that the harpy definitely knew her way around the kitchen, Vegeta didn't really have any reason to tolerate her. Maybe he was curious. Yup, curiosity was the reason he stood there by the side of his wife as she comforted Kakarot's spawn #1, waiting.

The same way, Yamcha silently watched the exchange while leaning at the wall next to Piccolo. He was happy that Gohan would get siblings. The boy was melancholic since his father's declaration of staying in the Otherworld so as to protect the earth from evil villains that came for his demise, and as an extension, the planet itself. He knew Goku was never the smartest of their lot, but the man surely cared for his family. He sacrificed his need to be with the ones he loved just to give them a chance to live in peace. Absentmindedly, he wondered what the new additions to the Son family would grow up to be like. When his gaze landed on the young half-breed, he was alerted when the boy suddenly tensed.

Chi-Chi's ki flared along with a very loud curse from inside the room. Gohan was a second away from bolting inside the delivery room when an infant's violent cry emanated from the door and approximately five minutes later, another heave from Chi-Chi and another cry, softer this time, slightly calmed the strange group.

Krillin instantly cheered, his face breaking into an ear-to-ear grin. "Congratulations, Gohan!" He patted the boy's back when their brains finally processed what just happened. "You're a big bro now!"

Piccolo gave a small smile at the boy's astonished face. He carefully traced the Son matriarch's ki if she's okay then moved on to the seemingly both healthy new born half Saiyan children.

It was almost an hour later when at least one of them was finally allowed to come in. The gang decided to push the reluctant boy inside. Bulma and Krillin gave him an encouraging smile before shutting the door on his face.

Gohan didn't know what to expect when he came inside. He glanced at the room. It had the same dull white walls and sterile smell of medicines present on the hall, only a little harder to ignore here. His mother was laid awake on one of the hospital beds while a bundle of blue blanket on her arms. A smiling nurse was inside the room, too. She was carrying a pink bundle of blanket in contrast to his mother.

"Mom," his voice was hoarse. He was, after all, still nerve-shaken by all the cries she did just an hour ago.

His mother gave him a tired smile, watching him as he came closer to the nurse. He stopped a yard away, studying the serene face of the baby on the stranger's arms.

"Do you want to hold her?" the nurse asked, her kind smile growing wider.

Gohan immediately snapped his gaze at his mother, expression worried. What if he accidentally hurt his new sibling? He was surprised when his mother nodded.

"Be really gentle, sweetie," advised the tired Son woman.

The nurse showed him how to position his arms to support the baby, and gently passed the bundle to him. Gohan didn't dare move a muscle, or even breathe for the matter. She was so tiny and with the ki level she possessed, he could snap her like a twig without so much of an effort. The little girl's eyes slowly opened, awakened from the movement of the shift of her holder, looked at his identical onyx ones and yawned. Gohan can't help the smile that climbed to his face.

"I'll be just outside if you need anything, alright?" said the nurse. She wanted to give the new family an alone time for a little while. The boy nodded slowly and she quietly crossed the room.

"She looks just like you, mom," the boy mumbled, albeit loud enough for his mother to hear and bring another smile to the kind nurse as she closed the door.

Chi-Chi—who had been watching her son—nodded, smile never leaving her lips. It was assuring that at least one member of her family took a semblance to her. Goku's Saiyan blood was strong, just look at Gohan! He barely took any of her attributes.

"What, what are you gonna name them?" the boy excitedly asked, still not daring to move from his previous position. The girl in his arms giggled when she heard his voice.

"This boy is Goten," his mother answered, shifting her look to the new born half breed on her arms. "Dad suggested the name and I agreed. After all, the namesake is your father. The girl, I haven't thought of yet. I want her name to be special, just like Goten's."

 _"Gine."_

The two aware persons inside the room froze, their brain going numb when that same voice that they could recognize everywhere echoed inside their minds. Chi-Chi was speechless and by the widened eyes of her son, she was sure that the voice was not just her imagination.

"D-dad, is that you?" Gohan's eyes glistened with unshed tears. He must have looked crazy asking thin air aloud but you could never really know. It was Goku we're talking about, after all. The man who made the impossible possible, who could close the gap between fantasy and reality.

 _"Son,"_ the voice answered. Gohan's chest contracted and he could see the tears that freely fell from his mother's face. _"Chi-Chi, I really miss you both,"_ he continued, the same cheer in his voice when he was alive with them.

"Goku! Why are you contacting us just now! You better give an explanation why you never talked to us when you have King Kai there with you!" his mother was really crying now. More hurt than angry.

 _"Huk huk,"_ came King Kai's annoying snort-laugh. Sure enough, the deity was there with Goku. _"Now, now, you can't think like that. If I always let Goku talk to people still living, it wouldn't be fair to the other dead. I'd only let him 'cause he showed up that old dirt bag West Kai this last Otherworld Mar_ _—"_

 _"Gine,"_ Goku's voice interrupted. King Kai huffed irritably in the background. " _Name the girl Gine. You've always bothered me to think of a name for our child so I thought of one! Gine is the name of my mother I met here. She's kind, warm, gentle, and really scary when she wants to be. She reminds me of you Chi-Chi. And I like the name Goten just the same, too!"_

The boy on Chi-Chi's arms gurgled excitedly at his yet presumed name.

"Gine. It's a wonderful name," Chi-Chi answered. She wiped her tears with the pack of her hand. "I miss you too, Goku."

 _"I wish I could be there to see them personally. Just like when Gohan was born."_ Gohan smiled at his father's words. Even miles away, he was still the same light that could bright up everything with his mere presence. _"Son, thank you for always staying by your mother's side. You surely are the son that any father could ask for. I'm proud of you, Gohan."_

Gohan eyes filled with tears and slowly, it flowed down his cheeks. Although he would never admit it, he really needed those words from his father. More so because he still blamed himself for his sacrifice. He would forever remember the lessons he learned during his fight with Cell because of the price that came with it. The Z gang assured him that it wasn't his fault, that it was a mistake any warrior was bound to make during a battle. But the guilt of taking away a husband from his mother, a friend from his friends, and a father from his siblings weighed down greatly upon him every waking hour and yet, it somehow grew lighter when those words came from his father. He really was a beacon to be reckoned with.

"I-I miss you, Dad." Gohan's voice cracked.

 _"I know,"_ Goku answered, his voice soft on the other end. He was about to say more but suddenly paused for a few seconds, _"Aww, time's up already? You're really stingy King Kai,"_ Gohan chuckled at his father's whine, but was saddened at the thought that he wouldn't be able to talk to him anymore.

"Oh, Goku! Please don't go," his mother all but begged. She was desperate.

" _I'm not going anywhere, Chi,"_ he was cheerful again. Gohan could imagine his father's ever childish, genuine smile on his face. _"I would always be here watching you guys. We'll see each other again but hopefully not any time soon. Please tell Goten and Gine that I'm sorry I couldn't be with them. I want them to grow up in peace, something I've deprived from you son. I don't want that for you anymore than for either of them. Always know that I'm proud of you. Just a second more, King Kai—take care of your Mom and siblings while I'm gone, Gohan! I love you, Chi! Bye!"_

"Wait—"Gohan hoarsely shouted at his father's steadily disappearing voice until it was completely gone. Silence hung inside the room, neither saying a word, perhaps both waiting for Goku's voice to pervade their heads again. His mother couldn't take it anymore as a sob escaped from her lips and she gently hugged the new-born boy closer to her chest.

Gohan frowned dejectedly at nothing in particular. Dad was always like that. He always innocently taunted everyone around him with his light, only to disappear along with it and leave all of them empty and longing. He shook his head. Hi didn't want to think like that about his pure-hearted father.

His eyes landed on the little girl on his arms. She stared back at him, and then cooed cutely as she reached for his face with her small hands.

"Gine," he called. The girl cooed again. A smile crept back at his face despite the residual tears streaking down his cheeks. "I promise I will take care of you, Mom, and Goten from now on. Always."

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Two chapters in less than a day? Woah, I'm on a roll! No. I've already finished this chapter a few days ago. I only made a few finishing touches and ta-da! Done. Don't get use to it though. The third chapter would take longer to finish since I'd be busy with school work this week. My major is Financial Accounting and Reporting, and boy was it anything but easy. I'd had to juggle it with press works 'cause I'm a freelance graphic illustrator, too. And then I have this, well, hobby. It's strange that I could write this stuff but I've never attempted writing a news article. I'm such a coward... anyway, I'm ranting again. Writing is such a great stress reliever. XD

Disclaimer: I own a miniature rubber figurine of Goku in his Kamehame-ha pose. Sadly, that's all my fairy godmother could give me.

* * *

 **CHAPTER I**

Gohan skimmed amusedly at the headline of the newspaper he bought from the town they passed yesterday and carelessly tossed it aside without so much as reading it. It was another one of those articles boasting about the currently known WMAT champion's worldwide trips, tours, speeches, and such. He didn't know the buffoon personally but he was sure he had seen him once in the Cell Games, and Gohan gotta admit, he could pass better as a comedian than a fighter. Cell didn't even bat an eye when he swatted the guy like an annoying insect.

The sun was slowly rising up the sky, shedding light at the surrounding wilderness and warming up the humid air from the night. The teenage demi-Saiyan smiled at the sleeping forms of his six year old siblings. Goten was half way out of his sleeping bag due to the tossing and turning during his sleep. Good thing Bulma maid the fabric more durable than normal ones or it wouldn't have survived through the year they were away from home. Poor Gine was huddled by her twin's side in her own sleeping bag, her hair messy and her head squeezed inside Goten's arms.

After almost a year of being away from the comforts of home, the twins had quickly adapted with the natural environment and open spaces. The trip was a passing thought a year ago and quite random, really. The three siblings just wanted to go dragon ball hunting and find their father's lost memento from his grandfather Gohan. Chi-Chi was reluctant to let them go at first, but when Gohan volunteered to continue his siblings' academic education on the road with a promise to concentrate on his scholarly pursuits when he came back, she finally relented. The twins were ecstatic to see the world and experience a semblance to their legendary father's adventures as a child. They brought along no other things except his old trusty sword, the sleeping bags, a few books, and the Flying Nimbus as they explored the world.

During their search for the four star ball however, they had encountered a few people that still believed about the dragon balls and seek them persistently to use its power. As a result, they ended up prolonging their travels to find all seven dragon balls and look for a place to ensure its safety.

They've made a point to stay away from major cities as much as possible and stay longer at places their father had been to before. He couldn't even describe Yajirobe's face when he saw the two kids finish the climb up the legendary tower and pass Korin's test. It was priceless! Goten was happy to get Dad's old Nyoibo Korin had kept and Gine got her quiver and bow as a gift. Then, as tradition, they drank the so called 'Sacred Water' which is nothing but tap water, much to the little kids' disappointment. Throughout their journey, they had met and helped several people and thwarted a few evil plans along the way. They've gained quite a reputation actually, known as the trio of demon menaces to the ones they'd beaten and as the dauntless Son siblings to the ones they saved. Regardless, the two younger demi-saiyans had a lot of fun and grew stronger both physically and psychologically throughout their quest.

Now, though, with the individual dragon balls all delivered to some of the Z Warriors' homes or villages for safekeeping and the four star ball back in their possession, it was time to head home. They have given enough worries to Chi-Chi, and besides, his eighteenth birthday and his father's 'death' anniversary was in a few weeks. Their mother would surely blow a gasket if they aren't home before then.

Chuckling at the reminiscence of his mother's temperamental rants and the infamous Frying Pan of Doom, he crossed the clearing to wake up the slumbering twins. It would be useless to attempt for Goten first so to make his life easier, he went to wake up the boy's female counterpart instead.

"Gine," he called out. He wiped the wild raven hair covering her face as well as he could with Goten's arms blocking the full view of her head. "Wake up, 'lil sis."

The girl's forehead wrinkled and she groggily opened her eyes. Gine's frown deepened at the sight of her twin's strong grip on her head.

"Goten," Gine growled, low and threatening.

Goten snored.

There was a resounding thump before Goten's voice echoed in the clearing, clutching his head and very much awake. "Owie!" little Goten exclaimed, a cute pout climbing his lips. "Gine! Why'd you always had to do that?"

Gohan turned his back from the twins as another day started with Gine bonking Goten's head to be freed from the younger boy's bear hug. He never really knew why despite the inconvenience in the morning, Gine still always chose to sleep by her twin brother.

Gine huffed at her brother. "Because I can 'cause I'm the older one," she answered as she stood up from the sleeping bag and headed to the nearby pond to wash her face. "Right, Gohan?" she turned to the teenage boy who was now packing his own sleeping bag. Gohan sweat-dropped at that. He didn't ever wanted to be a part of the kids' usual morning argument. Don't get him wrong, he loved both his younger siblings, what with Goten's happy-go-lucky, carefree disposition and Gine's exceptional importance of human morale, it was hard not to. They were just a bit different that they don't agree in a lot of things. Gohan knew that the twins had developed their distinctive personality as a defense mechanism from being compared to each other.

"By four minutes and twenty eight seconds," Goten argued back.

"Guys, let's just pack without arguing today, okay?" Gohan interfered before Gine could give a snide retort at the younger boy. It didn't stop her from childishly sticking her tongue out at her twin though. "We have to head home starting today."

Both kids snapped their heads at him, eyes wide in surprise. "Already?" Gine asked, or whined. "I want to check out the Diamond Oasis at a desert near the edge of South District! Can't we go there first, please?"

"Yeah, Gohan. Could we explore more? There must be something fun there," Goten joined in, forgetting the bump on his head and the argument with his sister.

"Sorry, squirt, but we really need to go home to Mom now. We've been away too long," he smiled when both kids pouted. "Besides, it's almost Dad's seventh anniversary in the Otherworld and I'm turning eighteen soon. And I'm sure Mom really misses us now. Don't you two miss her?"

The two youngsters paused as if suddenly remembering a very important detail in their lives. How could they not remember their nagging mother who cooks the most delicious food in the world, sings them lullabies at night, tucks them in, and loves them dearly. She was alone at home for a year yet worries for them whom were miles away through each passing minute.

"I miss Mommy." Goten's young face fell into sadness, eyes brimming with tears. He ran to Gohan's arms for an embrace.

"Ok," Gine nodded gloomily, guilt eating her insides. How thoughtless of her to forget about their mother.

"Now that that's settled, Goten, Gine, could you two forage for today? I'll take care of the camp then we'll leave after lunch," Gohan requested.

Goten agreed, albeit lacking his usual enthusiasm and Gine just quietly followed, her quiver and bow on hand. This was the reason they stayed away from civilization or big cities that lacked the usual large free supply of meat. It would be very hard to rely on money when you're feeding three half-breed Saiyans who each ate more than a normal human's one month worth of food in a single sitting. It was usually Gohan who went out to fish or hunt but with the two hyperactive kids who had a lot of energy to burn every once in a while, it slowly became more like their job in their little group. Goten loves to fish while Gine used archery when hunting so it works great. It served as training for them too.

When lunch was over, the three demi-Saiyans made their way home, Gohan and Goten flying by Nimbus who carried Gine, even though she knew how to fly herself. It was rare that they ever flew over long distances but Gohan really wanted them to get home today. They were halfway around the world from Mt. Paoz so it will sure be a long flight with the leisurely pace they were taking.

Five minutes in the air already got the twins bored. Goten flew ahead to disturb a flock of wild ducks while Gine settled on polishing her bow until it gleamed in the sunlight.

"I'm bored. Are we there yet, Gohan?" Goten asked after getting bored of playing with the birds.

"Not yet, squirt," Gohan chuckled. "How about this, since you two are obviously fed up with the distance, let's have a race? Nimbus, you can join too!"

Gine grinned, immediately slinging the bow on her shoulders and jumping off the floating golden cloud. Goten laughed and zealously formed the line with his siblings. Nimbus let out a strange gurgle that only floating clouds could perform and lined with the demi-Saiyans. After all, maybe it couldn't outfly Gohan, but it had a chance against the twins.

"READY!" the three demi-kids simultaneously shouted, posture tense and ready for action.

"SET…" Ki's flared violently and a yellow light surrounded the four racers.

"GO!"

With a burst of ki, the three half-breeds and cloud erupted into a mad dash towards the direction of Mt. Paoz. The birds they passed had equal expressions of bewilderment and awe as they watched the four slowly disappear in the distance.

* * *

Chi-Chi was humming a tune as she collected her dried laundries hung on the side of their modest dome-shaped house. It had been good day. The sun slowly setting down, the birds chirping as they flew by and the usual towering reptiles purposely avoiding her house but gave a wave as they passed. It was really weird when a pterodactyl would attempt to give her a smile but end up creeping her out because of all its teeth but, nevertheless, it was still the usual day. Better them being nice than stomping all over her yard.

She glanced up the sky and wished that her children were back with her. It was terribly lonesome without the little devils running around the house.

Even very far away, she could always recognize her three babies.

Her eyes lit up. How good of Dendei to grant her wish!

She forgot about her laundries as she ran on the front lawn of the house to receive the coming half-breeds, however, she angrily dug her fist on her waist at the sight of them heading towards the house in extreme speed. The children are obviously racing again! Even with the yearlong trip behind them, they hadn't changed a bit.

"I win!" Gohan exclaimed triumphantly, striking a victory pose in mid air right in front of their house. It was no surprise that the four of them reached a fifteen hour flight destination by airplane in only a little more than four hours.

The two younger kids pouted as they landed on the clearing and if the cloud had a face, it was surely pouting too. They all tensed up when they realized Chi-Chi was standing in front of them with a menacing aura. Nimbus didn't even bother letting them know before it flew out of danger zone.

"Hey, Mom," Gohan nervously greeted. "We're back!"

The twins didn't dare say a word, their heads bowed and shoulders stiff. It's better if only Gohan got the brunt of the Frying Pan of Doom.

Chi-Chi eased at the sight of her children. They look so grown up. Her little Gine still had her hair down, and it was so much longer than when she left. She wore her green gi like a dress and matched it with shorts instead of pants. A silver bow slung on her shoulders with the quiver of arrows visible behind her back. Goten was almost like a carbon copy of Goku when they first met years ago, except he wore a long sleeve navy blue shirt underneath the orange gi instead, his father's red staff on his hand. Gohan wore the blue gi from Piccolo, and like back when he was a kid, had his sword strapped on his torso with the hilt jutting behind his back. They made quite the impression of vigilante warriors on the run. The single mother dropped off her Lashing-Out stance and threw her arms around the three nervous children.

"My babies! I'm so glad your all back in one piece!" she exclaimed happily, alternating between the three as she checked them. The siblings were about to let out a relieved sigh when Chi-Chi suddenly went back to her Lashing-Out mode. "Who gave you these weapons? You all look like delinquents! And you stink! You better take off those clothes and get some decent ones, especially you Gine! Oh Kami, is that a gi? Inside you three! Get inside and shower! And no more weapons for you, young lady!"

"But Moomm—" Gine whined but was cut off by their mother.

"No buts!" she all but hollered. The three quickly scampered inside the house before the Son woman could pull out the bane of all Saiyans and half-Saiyans' existence; The Frying Pan of Doom. They even forgot to marvel at their mother's amazing power to change moods in a drop of a hat.

At least home was still the same.

* * *

"What is High School, Gohan?" Gine asked before yawning sleepily.

Chi-Chi had already tucked them in and turned off the lights. Only the moonlight seeping in through the window curtain illuminated the lying figures inside the room. Currently, they were all back to their shared room before they left home a year ago. Gohan hogged the one person bed while the twins occupied the double-deck parallel to his with Goten on the upper deck and Gine below him.

Goten peeped from under his blanket at Gohan when he heard Gine ask the question, curiosity urging him to pay attention at his elder brother's answer. Apparently, this 'High School' would take Gohan away during most of the day, and that meant they wouldn't be able to play with him all the time anymore.

"It's a place where people go to study, I guess," Gohan answered, his head laid casually on top of his folded arms.

"But we study here at home and even when we were traveling. Can't you convince Mom to let you continue that instead?" Gine asked, voice filled with bitterness.

"Does that mean everywhere is 'High School' then?" Goten innocently piped in.

"It doesn't matter, you guys," Gohan said with a chuckle. "I don't really need to go there to study. I've learned everything they could teach there when I was your age. Mom just wanted me to have a diploma and have more friends."

"Aren't me and Gine your friends? You already have tons of friends like Dendei and Krillin and Trunks and, and Mr. Piccolo!" Goten cried out, his fingers counting every name that he could remember during their travel.

"And Auntie Bulma and Mr. Vegeta, and 17, and Yamcha and Puar, and Upa too. You won't have time for us anymore," Gine added.

"It's not that bad. I'm sure I could still play with you after I've done my homework. 'Sides, Mom had already made up her mind. I promised to do it as an exchange for our trip, anyway," Gohan threw a look at the disappointed girl, "and your bow, too."

Gine grimaced. "Oh, that," she said as she played with the strands of her hair. She often did it when she's embarrassed, guilty, shy or nervous. "Thanks for saving my bow, Gohan. I really like archery, 'ya know. I've mastered my accuracy and strength control for it so it would really be a waste if Mom's just gonna take it away."

"She just wanted what she knew was best for us, kiddo. I know 'cause I've been there before. It was Dad who actually prevented Mom from taking away my sword when I accidentally cut myself during one of our trainings."

"Dad trained 'ya with the sword, Gohan? Cool! I wish Dad was here to teach me more tricks on using the Nyoibo, too," Goten stated in hushed wonderment.

Gohan smiled wearily at his brother, his eyes drooping. "Not exactly, but Dad will sure do that if he was here. I know you could figure out some by yourself, Goten. Dad had no one to teach him to use the Nyoibo when he was young too, it'll just come naturally. But let's sleep first. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Alright. G'night, Gohan, g'night, Gine."

"Night," Gine responded

"Sweet dreams, you two."

With that, the three fell asleep. All had different thoughts in their heads before blackness finally consumed their conscious and drifted off into a blissful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N: I would really appreciate a feedback, 'ya know. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. My unexceptional fanfiction writing skills runs on caffeine and reviews as fuel. Thank you for reading!

XXX


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is a little bit rushed and fast paced so tell me how'd I do later, k? I don't know what else to say so...

Disclaimer: Still owns nothing and blah, blah, blah...

* * *

 **CHAPTER II**

Gohan warily leafed through the papers his mother had handed him early next morning. As usual, he was the first to wake up between the three of the Son children but not before his mother. When he went down to greet her, he wasn't surprised to find her in the kitchen, humming as she whipped an enormous breakfast for three growing demi-Saiyans. ChiChi, seizing the opportunity, to talk her eldest alone, stopped her cooking and gave him the papers.

His mother had already sent his admition form to the high school that met her standards for her son's academic pursuit. Everything was already filled out and processed, all Gohan had to do was show up for his scheduled entrance exam. Even the money allotted for his tuition fee was already set aside and readied even before he was born. Mostly from Goku's winnings during the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai and the farm they owned at the edge of Mt. Paoz. Despite being the Ox-Princess, Chi-Chi was very adamant about not taking any of her father's treasures. So when she and Goku got married, a significant amount of his prize money was invested into the farm. With Goku's strength, it was fairly easy to plow the land and profit from it. When Goku died in the Cell Games Chi-Chi took it upon herself to hire a tenant. That way, money still flowed inward the household, albeit a little smaller, which she used as she raised the twins and fund Gohan's studies.

"Orange Star High School?" he asked his mother.

The Son matriarch nodded. "It's the best high school with the most liable credentials I could find, and it's a lot closer than the other schools. I wouldn't settle for anything less for you, Gohan. You deserve the best of the best," Chi-Chi answered with a fond smile.

Gohan didn't know what to say. He didn't expect that his future was already planned out by his mother for quite some time. He knew she wanted him to be a scholar, but he think he underestimated his mother's obsession to that goal. He didn't even know how she convinced his father about this, but then again, perhaps it wasn't that hard. As long as it was for his welfare, he knew his father wouldn't disagree.

"Well, what do you think?" Chi-Chi probed.

"I don't know," he replied, honestly lost. He'd never been around people his own age. The closest he'd ever been to such a crowd was when they gathered annually with his father's friends.

Chi-Chi softened at the anxious look on her son's face. "This is for you, Gohan. You need to get out there and start expanding your circle. The world is so much bigger than the pages of the books I make you study, and I want you to experience something other than the violence you were forced to go through. You know the reason isn't about the knowledge they could offer (what they taught there would probably be an insult to your intellect). I want you to make friends your own age. Your father did during his time. It wouldn't hurt to have a degree too. You could apply for a position in Capsule Corporation when you graduated college."

Gohan thought about it. Weighing the pros and cons of submitting into the temptation. He remembered his travels during the past year. The picture of a group of teens his age laughing and chatting came into his mind. He had never experienced that. Sure he loved hanging out with his siblings and the rest of the Z-fighters but no one there was really a teenager like him. Most of them were at least twice or half his age. For a brief moment, he wondered what it would be like to grow up as a normal boy. Then he banished the thought as soon as it had come. No need to ponder about the past or the million 'what-if's. Without everything he had gone through, he would never become who he was now. True, his childhood was never been about scraped knees and butterflies, but with the peace his father and his friends fought for, it was never too late to see what the world they tried so hard to save has to offer.

"I think I want to give it a try," he said. He smiled at his mother. "Besides, I don't want to waste the time and effort you put into this."

Chi-Chi returned his smile. "You better not."

* * *

Gohan lightly touched down near the outskirts of Satan City. He was careful on making sure that no one was paying close attention to where he landed to avoid freaking them out in seeing a teenage boy flying without any aid from technology and such.

It was his first day in High School, Orange Star High School to be exact. The entrance exam he took a week ago had been a breeze. Gohan knew he would be able to ace them. He made sure every one of them was perfect. But Gohan still couldn't believe how ironic it was that of all the cities in the world, the closest of them that has a decent school ended up to be Satan City. The city was once known as Orange Star City but because it was where the great Hercule Satan had resided even before he had claimed to 'defeat' Cell, it was named after him.

It was actually just a few days ago when he found out that someone else had claimed his right on the title seven years ago and, no wonder everyone he met during his travels seemed to worship the ground he walked on, that someone turned out to be Hercule himself! He had always thought that the Z Warriors' world saving adventures against powerful beings would remain an unknown mystery to the ignorant people of the earth, however, with Cell's bold act in the ZTV station, he should have known that they were bound to get bits and pieces of it. They should probably thank Hercule for twisting the facts and taking the credit, giving them those seven years of peace and privacy. The only thing that irked Gohan to no end was the goof bad-mouthing his father's legacy and their abilities, calling them tricksters and cowards. Wasn't it enough that he had all the fame and glory for taking the credit of defeating Cell?

Deciding to take his time, Gohan walked on a leisurely pace while observing the grating hassle and buzzle of the city life. He rarely ever been inside this much modern civilization, and despite the few times he had went to West City where the Briefs lived, he could never wrap his mind around how city people tend to make simple things so complicated. In the mountains, life was easy and simple. He didn't need hover cars, cellphones, jetcopters, or nice suits. His mother cooked healthy and bountiful meals through living off the forestry around their home in Mt. Paoz, not spending a single zenni except for the special spices and processed goods.

His musings were suddenly interrupted by a gunfire. Without a second thought, he ran towards the source of the commotion and it ended up to be a bank heist. Gohan hid behind a corner of an alley as he observed the situation. Police cars surrounded the bank about ten meters away from its entrance and a few ambulances behind them. The three robbers were armed heavily and would constantly shoot at the uniformed men to keep them at bay. The policemen could do nothing but hide behind their cars to avoid injury. Gohan had no doubt that the robbers were waiting for their getaway vehicle. And as if to prove him right, a wheeled truck came barelling in the scene with no regards on what or whom it hit.

Gohan unconsciously clenched his fists. He didn't want to get into trouble during his first time in Satan City but he knew it wouldn't be right if he let the robbers get away with the havoc they're causing. His father would've never hesitated to rush in to protect the innocent civilians, and he gotta say, he was his father's son.

He slung his book bag off his shoulder and zipped up his navy blue hoodie to hide the OSH badge pinned on his left chest and the smart clothes his mother had picked for him this morning. Chi-Chi had insisted to make him wear the hoodie, saying something about cold flights and preventing sickness. He pulled the hood over his head as a final ensemble, covering his spiky crop of raven hair. He glanced at his watch to make sure he still had plenty of time before his first class starts. Thirty-eight minutes, it won't take him more than two.

When the driver of the truck halted in front of his colleagues, Gohan took the opportunity to rush in. The first robber, whom Gohan guessed must be the leader since he's the one who'd been calling the shots, opened the door beside the driver but was shocked when it slammed back close. Before he could comprehend what was happening, a punch connected on his jaw. Gohan was careful with his strength control, aiming to knock him out but not kill. The crook was unconscious before he crashed on the paved ground. The second closest had no chance to retaliate because Gohan sent a roundhouse kick towards him almost immediately, and he followed his boss in la-la-land. The last one, unlike his comrades, actually sent a punch at the teenage boy but much to his utter frustration, it was easily evaded. And a second later, pain in his abdomen caused by Gohan's elbow made stars dance in his vision before he too succumbed to a forced sleep.

The driver, after witnessing his partners' fall, took the impulse of self-preservation and pointed the barrel of his firearm at the unknown assailant. In the split second of the driver pulling his arm up, Gohan spread his ki to sense anyone behind him. Finding it clear, he did not hesitate to swerve and dodge the bullets that fired from the small gun. Really, it's like the bullets were moving in slow-motion as he closed the distance between him and the crook inside the truck. He then hopped above the roof of the car and using his arm as a leverage, he cartwheeled in the air. Gohan's knee broke the window on the driver's side before it lightly slammed behind the crook's neck, and then he landed gracefully in a crouched position on the ground. The driver was out in an instant.

Gohan stood up and glanced at his watch. Barely a minute and a half, he thought satisfied. With a final look at the crime scene, he phased out of his position and back to the alley where he left his book bag. He took off his hoodie and folded it neatly inside the bag. No need letting people recognize him, his work here was done. He just hope that this was just a one-time thing. Afterall, he couldn't use this disguise constantly and expect to get away with it each time. And besides, he didn't want to be late on his first day in school. With that in thought, the demi-Saiyan made his way towards his intended destination; Orange Star High School.

* * *

No more than a couple of minutes after the vigilante hero disappeared, a yellow jetcopter bearing the CC's logo appeared hovering above the bank. It landed on the open space in front of the building and from it descended a girl no older than Gohan. She had her raven hair tied into two pigtails that brushed her shoulder and a few locks of hair parted on her forehead above a pair of calculating blue eyes. A glare that never failed to send fear in the hearts of common thugs was fixed on her face. She wore an oversized white shirt and black biker-shorts, finger-less gloves covering her hands.

"Videl," the chief of the Satan City Police Force acknowledged as he made his way towards her.

The girl, known as Satan City's beloved crime fighter and no other than Hercule Satan's only daughter, nodded at the older man with a somewhat proud smirk on her face. "I see you handled the robbers already. Nice work, chief," she praised. It was rare that the police force ever stopped crime before she arrived but she wasn't about to complain. It was good to see the police doing their jobs.

Videl found it strange when the chief's forehead scrunched almost angrily. "It wasn't the police, Videl. "'Ya know you should send us a notification first before you send one of your father's students to fight crime in your stead. Someone could've gotten seriously hurt!"

The raven-haired girl was shocked at the man's declaration. She'll never send any of her father's students to do her job, it was her responsibility. The chief knew more than anyone how much her job meant to her. "What? I didn't send anyone. What happened here?" she demanded, her patented glare making the chief gulp.

"You didn't? Well, some martial artist came in during the heist. Me and my men couldn't do anything while they'd rained they're ammo on our police cars. When their vehicle drove in, a guy in a hoodie fought them. I haven't seen exactly what happened because the truck was blocking the view but I'm more than sure he was dodging bullets! I've never seen anyone fight like that so I thought he was from your father's gym."

 _Dodging bullets? Is the chief messing with me?_ No one in her father's gym could do that, not even her. She narrowed her eyes and asked, "Could you describe him to me? I want to bring in this guy for questioning. He could be a threat to the city for all I know."

The chief had a bewildered look on his face but did so nonetheless. "As I've said, he was wearing a hoodie. Navy blue, if I'm correct. I think he was wearing black slacks and black leather shoes, I could see the shine of the polish even in the distance. He was tall, approximately six feet. He was agile and seemed to be quite young, maybe no older than you. That's all I could give you."

Videl committed the description to her memory before glancing at her wristwatch. She only had thirty minutes before her Homeroom class starts. "Thanks, chief. If you found any development about this vigilante, please update me. I have to go to school now." She nodded at the chief before boarding her jetcopter again.

She flew on autopilot as she thought about the event. If only she'd gotten sooner, she could've confronted the asshole that interfered with her job. _Just you wait, I'll find you. No one interferes with my job and gets away with it._

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review. 'Til next time!

XXX


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm suppose to be busy today. But I just couldn't focus on one thing. I'm a multitasker in every sense of the word, I guess. So, here it is. I just wish you guys would take the time to leave a review. It'll make me appreciate more of my writing, maybe.

I understand that this chapter had a lot of grammatical error so I'd updated it. It was a little rushed and I was quite excited so I'm sorry... *grins childishly*

I edited it... again. Thanks to lazybum131 for pointing out my knack for improper use of tenses. I just gotta explain that I use past tense in narrating and present tense in dialogues unless necessary, just so you know... please don't hesitate to point out my mistakes. I would actually appreciate the constructive criticism more than anything

Disclaimer: This is so getting old...

* * *

 **CHAPTER III**

Gracefully, Videl Satan jumped off her jetcopter and landed neatly on Orange Star High School's rooftop. She encapsulated the contraption and went down for another boring day in the prison called High School. She was early today, a change from her constant tardy. At least the commotion this morning came with something good.

The whole room quieted when she entered the door; it was the same every morning. With her everyday attendance to this school, you would think that her classmates had finally wrapped their heads around the fact that the daughter of the world's hero goes to their high school but no, they had to be at awe every damn time! Why couldn't anyone treat her normally like before that historic event seven years ago? Don't get her wrong, she was thankful that her father defeated that monster Cell and she had to admit that being his daughter came with some pleasing perks but, more often than not, it became more of a liability to her, especially to her social life. The only true friends she really trusted now where down to two; Erasa and Sharpner.

Erasa and Sharpner were her friends before the fame and glory came to her life so they were the only ones who truly knew her. Sharpner might be an annoying jerk who's a glutton for attention but he had always been there for her. He was useful fending off the usual suitors that only wanted her as a trophy; he wasn't one of her father's top students for nothing, after all. Erasa, on the other hand, was her anchor on the loop of normal teenage life. The ditzy blonde was her reminder that she was still a teenage girl that could gossip, talk about boys, dream of 'happily ever after's, fancy shopping, and all those girly things. And with the Greatest Jock and Hottest Gal of Orange Star High with her, Videl's stay in high school was more bearable than she expected, something she was really thankful for.

"Hey, Vi!" Erasa greeted cheerfully in her usual high-pitched voice as Videl took her usual seat beside Sharpner at the back of the room. The boy who lazily slouched on his chair, his head resting on his folded arms, perked up when he heard her sit down. "Wow, you're early today! No baddie to pummel I gather?"

"I heard about the bank—"

"Oh, yeah the bank! It was all over the news!" Erasa cut off Sharpner, much to the jock's annoyance, but let it pass and just listened to the jubilant female blonde blabber it instead. "The Satan City Inspector said some blue hooded hero beat the goons up! Did you see him, Videl? Was he cute? What does he look like?" Erasa didn't even pause as words flowed out of her mouth.

"He's probably a wimp that cowered behind Videl while she did all the work," Sharpner smirked smugly. It was always a blow to his manly pride to admit that someone was better than him but when it was the daughter of the world's savior, it didn't bother him one bit.

Videl could feel the whole class waiting for her response. Sometimes it never failed to amaze her how fast words travel. The heist happened just fifteen minutes ago and it seemed everyone already knew about it.

"I didn't see him," Videl answered, the irritation she tried to mask laced in her menacing tone. Hopefully, the hint would encourage the two blonds to drop the subject.

"I have a theory on who he is!" someone from the row below them interjected, what was his name again? He declared it as if the discovery was a scientific breakthrough. The boy was lanky and the typical nerd with glasses. "I think he's one of those siblings! You know, the Son Siblings!"

Videl raised an eyebrow. She had always wanted to challenge any of the rumored dauntless Son siblings who appeared out of nowhere last year and steadily grew popular all over the world. No one knew exactly what they looked like but they were known to travel around, popping out when people needed them to. They've never stayed on the same place twice and disappeared occasionally without a trace, the reason why it was very hard to speculate where they'll appear next. Some people say that they were just little kids, some say they were buff martial artists who could lift a bus with one arm, and some even say they were slimy, weird-looking super-powered aliens like Cell. According to the rumors, the 'Sons' were children of the former WMAT champion, Son Goku, thus the title 'Son Siblings'. Regardless, Videl was intent on challenging the siblings for a fight. After all, beating them would be sure to prove that she was the strongest person in the world, next to her Dad of course.

"Oh, shut up, nerd," Sharpner said, bursting the boy's bubble. "Those wannabe punks are nothing but urban legend. Besides, they were heroes of the suburbs, what would one of them be doing in Satan City?"

The spectacled boy huffed. "Well, I bet he came here because he thought crimes in Satan City are getting too out of control," he muttered indignantly, Videl heard it though.

"Are you insinuating that I'm not capable enough to protect this city?" Videl asked venomously. She knew she would never be as strong as her father, but Videl always did her best to keep the citizens of Satan City safe. She'd invested a lot of her time and strength every time she fought crime because she wanted to help; she wanted to do something with the gift she was given. How dare this boy imply that her efforts were worth nothing? Her eyes were narrowed dangerously and she was bending so close to the boy, making him tremble in his boots.

He blanched almost paper white. "O-of c-course n-not, Videl," the boy stuttered, beads of sweat trailed down his temple at the sight of the Satan girl's Glare of Terror. "I -j-just thought—"

"Then keep your thoughts to yourself," she snapped.

Fortunately, the boy did the best thing to do and stayed quiet. Feeling satisfied with herself, Videl sat back on her chair.

"Poor, Pen," Erasa mumbled, feeling bad for her classmate but— "Anyway, I've got the hottest scoop about the school's gossip…" she had a very short attention span so she forgot about it immediately, deeming it unimportant. And that's how Erasa started her everyday chronicle of who dated who, who broke up with who, and such petty teenage crap. Sharpner yawned and Videl let herself drown Erasa's voice but nodded every once in a while to feign listening.

A few minutes later, their old Homeroom professor came in. The teacher had the stereotypical appearance in every fiction story and had the greying hair and moustache, the thick glasses, and knowing, intelligent eyes. The class immediately settled right on their seats to ready themselves for their weekdays' nap.

"Good morning, students," he greeted monotonously and got various response of pleasantries back from his charges. "Pay attention please, I've got an announcement to make."

The announcement part got the wayward students listening. They always looked forward to announcements before class because they end up as unexpected holidays, field trips, and parties. It's the announcements after class that rarely became good news such as the occasional term projects or research papers.

"Today we are fortunate enough to be graced by the presence of a new student. Maybe you could learn a thing or two from him considering he got perfect scores on all his exams," the teacher declared. This received a groan from the populace of the room and a resounding 'nerd' comment traveled around the students. Nevertheless, the professor continued, "That's your cue, son. Come in and introduce yourself."

* * *

Gohan paused to stare back at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He straightened the slight wrinkles on his clothes from his earlier escapade and he even tried to tame the gravity defying spikes on his hair but the stupid strands would just spring back up. He sighed and gave up. He took a glance at his watch and saw that he had twenty minutes more to find his Homeroom classroom.

Gohan retrieved a paper from his bag and read his room assignment. Nodding his head, he went out of the bathroom and wandered his way through the labyrinth of halls inside OSH.

Ten minutes later, he found himself sweating bullets at the prospective of getting late to his first class because he couldn't find where the damned room was. It was idiotic to extend his ki senses to find the room because although it helped a lot for the past thirteen years of his life, it wasn't any help right now at all. The hallways were already empty, a hint that class would definitely be starting in a few minutes and because of this, he had no one to ask direction to. Oh, he could just imagine his mother's wrath if she found out that he came in late for his first class.

"You," someone called behind him. Gohan paused and looked back at that someone. From the look of his appearance, he seemed to be a professor. "What are you doing out here? Classes are about to start!"

Gohan scratched his head sheepishly, giving the old man the classical Son Grin. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm a new student so I don't really know where I'm going."

The teacher nodded. That seemed understandable. He hadn't recognize him so he must be telling the truth. Come to think of it, he was suppose to have a new student today. He propped up his case and took a paper from it. "You're Gohan Son, I gather?"

"Yes, sir," he answered politely.

"Well, you're in luck, young man," the teacher replied with a glint of respect on his eyes. This barely eighteen-year-old boy did perfected all his exams so it was a given. "I'm your Homeroom teacher."

* * *

Videl sneered dryly at the thought of a geeky, whimpering boy being an addition to her prissy homeroom class. The boy would sure be a social outcast even before he entered the room. The whole class paused in anticipation at the entrance of the boy but unlike the dismayed and mocking look of most of the boys and the swooning, amused expression of everyone else at the uneasy, awkward smiling newbie who walked in, Videl froze on her seat. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt underneath a black vest but what caught her attention was the boy's black slacks and newly polished dress shoes. In what more than thirty minutes ago there was a vigilante hero wearing the same thing, and now came in a new student—about six feet tall, if she may add—donning the exact description. And she wouldn't be Videl Satan if she wasn't suspicious

"H-Hi," he greeted with a boyish baritone voice. He scratched the back of his head uneasily. "My name is Gohan Son. Nice to meet you all."

 _Son_. No doubt about it now, the boy in front really was one of the Son siblings. Videl narrowed her eyes at the lanky kid as the teacher gestured for him to choose any seat of his liking. Erasa, being her friendly self, offered the vacant seat on their row.

Nobody but her seemed to take the hint of his last name and he was just ignored by the majority of the class. She couldn't really blame them. He didn't look that much, even to her. Maybe the rumors about the powerful siblings were all exaggerated to gain more patrons. Her scowl deepened at the thought. If that's true, then he's nothing more than the stupid wrestlers on TV who showcased their steroid-induced muscles and beat each other up in accordance to a script, or the tricksters in the Cell Games who fled when they lost.

"Hi, cutie!" Erasa chirped as soon as Gohan settled on his seat. Her shrill voice threatened to burst his sensitive eardrums, but he smiled at the girl anyway, a blush of embarrassment lighting his cheeks. He scratched it with his index finger uneasily. Well, at least one of his new classmates was friendly, he thought gratefully. "My name is Erasa, with an E! This here is Sharpner and you probably already know Videl!"

"H-Hi," he greeted back. "I'm Gohan." He mentally kicked himself for childishly repeating his introduction. Of course they already knew; he just introduced himself earlier didn't he? For some strange reason though, the Videl girl kept on glaring at him. He could feel her stare drilling holes on his skull. "Uhm, I think you lost me. I'm pretty sure we haven't met before, have we?" He raised an inquiring eyebrow at the scowling girl.

Videl's glare seemed to intensify and Gohan couldn't help but sweatdrop. The look she gave him reminded him of the one his mother had when he tried to deny a trouble he or his siblings caused. He half expected her to suddenly pull a frying pan out of nowhere and whack it on his head. _What is her problem?_

"Heh, where'd you been living before, Nerd-boy? Under a rock?" Sharpener asked disbelievingly.

"Silly, of course you haven't. You won't personally get to meet her if it's your first time here in Satan City, unless you're a criminal of course," Erasa supplied when she got over her shock. "Because she's the daughter of the great Hercule Satan!"

Sharpner grinned in fascination as the new boy's expression warped from confusion to realization, then settled on shock. Erasa giggled at him and Videl smirked smugly when she got her desired response from the Son boy.

"Oh, wow," Gohan couldn't help himself letting out. He was shocked, but not for the same reason the three other teens think. _That buffoon got a daughter? She looks nothing like him! Well at least she got her attitude as proof of her lineage_ , Gohan thought amused.

Videl felt her eye twitch. The new boy looked more like he'd insulted her. She felt her fists clench but remained detached from the conversation, opting not to say anything at all.

"Nerd-boy probably spent his time in front of his desk all day to even catch the news," Sharpner added, bored.

"Don't be so mean, Sharpie. So where are you from if you're not from around here?" Erasa asked. "Did you move into the city?"

"Nah, I commute," Gohan answered without so much a thought. "I live in the 439 Mountain Area."

"Get out of here! 439 Mountain Area!? That's like, a five hour drive away from here!" Erasa exclaimed, her blue eyes wide in shock as she stood up imposingly at the demi-Saiyan.

The old professor cleared his throat at Erasa's sudden outburst. "Miss Rubba, I'm glad that you're excited to get to know Mr. Son but you are interfering with our class. Continue it during break or I'll be forced to give you detention," he scolded.

Erasa cringed and took back her seat, mumbling a hasty apology. She used the textbook as a shield from the teacher and sent Gohan an incredulous look, the same he'd been receiving from the other two teens on their row.

"How did you get here on time?" Erasa asked again albeit hushed this time.

Gohan didn't know how to respond exactly. Well, he guessed there's nothing wrong with telling the truth. "Err, I flew?"

"So you have a jetcopter? That makes a lot of sense," she nodded to herself. "Eat lunch with us later, alright?"

Gohan scratched his head, amazed how fast the blonde girl shifted from subject to subject during the whole conversation. "Well—"

"Great! We'll talk then. I don't wanna spend my time in detention," she chirped before he could decline or affirm her offer but was thankful when she quieted and tried to pay attention to the teacher. Two minutes later, she pulled out a vial and took on polishing hot pink on her fingernails instead.

Oh, well. Maybe high school isn't that complicated after all. Maybe except for the glare from Mr. Satan's daughter that was pinned on him since he came in, he could probably enjoy his time here.

* * *

 _Beep_.

Gohan's attention was caught by Videl's watch when it suddenly went off. He was finally getting used to the whole high school thing and he'd already survived two more classes when that odd thing beeped.

"Chief," she acknowledged the person on the other side of the line.

There was a static, and then came the reply. "Videl, we need your help. There's a group here calling themselves the Red Shark Gang. They've kidnapped the Mayor and demanded a match from Mr. Satan immediately. We tried contacting him but he seemed to be not home. They're heavily arm—"

"Say no more, Chief," Videl cut off the man's frantic blabber, "I'm on my way." She needed to vent some of her frustration anyway. Her father was too busy to be troubled to take care of such petty situations.

No one else seemed to be bothered as Videl talked to the person through her communicator, stood from her seat, and rushed down the aisle to the front of the room, almost like it's an everyday occurrence to them.

"Sir—"

"Go on, Videl. We know how important your civic activities to the community are, you don't have to excuse yourself," the teacher said.

Videl muttered her thanks before bolting out the door. The professor just ignored her action and continued on where he was interrupted. Gohan threw a puzzled look at his seatmate but only got a giggle in response.

"What's with the face, Gohan?" Erasa teased.

"Where is she going? Why'd the teacher just let her go in the middle of class?"

"Because she's a crime fighter," Erasa supplied, her eyes portraying amusement at his cluelessness. "She's called by the police when there's trouble and then rushes off to beat the baddies and save the day. She'd been doing it for the last two years since she won the WMAT Junior Division."

"Fights crime?" he asked in concern. "What if she got hurt?"

"Shows what you know, brains," Sharpner said with a yawn. "She'll be fine. She was trained by the great Hercule Satan himself, and rumors say that she's almost as strong as her Dad now. You don't need to worry."

Gohan grimaced. That's exactly what he's worried about. He's afraid that she's as _weak_ as her Dad. He traced Videl's ki and found it heading in a fairly fast speed towards a cluster of other ki's. One in particular troubled him. It was no closer to the strength of any of the Z-fighters but it was slightly stronger than that of his new classmate. Making up his mind, he stood up from his seat and rushed out the same way Videl did, shouting an excuse about going to the bathroom as he opened the door and slammed it behind him. The two blonde he left stared at each other, then at the seat Gohan once occupied.

 _What was that about? He can't be serious about going out there to help Videl…_ was the thought running through their head.

In reality, Gohan did thought about what he was about to do. Of course he knew that he couldn't just fly there and beat every crook up like what he did when they were travelling; he was trying to fit in after all. It wouldn't do if one of his classmates found that he could kill them all without even trying, or that he had the power to destroy the planet if he felt like it. Instead, he settled on calling home.

 _Maybe Gine and Goten would like some excitement_ …

* * *

"Don't be such a crybaby, Goten," Gine, wearing her green gi again chided her younger twin as she forced the six-year-old boy's spiky raven hair in a tight knot at the crown of his head. The locks that brushed his forehead and the shorter ones on the base of his head couldn't be tied, much to the little girl's irritation but she pulled the longer spikes in the knot. Tears sprung from Goten's owlish eyes at the rough manhandling of his sister at his precious head.

The two kids had spent their early morning eating, and then sparring outside while their mother busied herself with the housework. Goten practiced using his Nyoibo while Gine did target practice with the surrounding trees. Eventually, they got bored and decided to play video games. To up the challenge, who ever loses have to do everything the other says for a day, and unfortunately for the mini-Goku, his older twin won. Gine thought it would be funny to tie her brother's hair and since Gotten had no say in it, the little girl made him look as ridiculous as she could make him. Goten, on the other hand, could almost really be mistaken for his father as he sprawled on the floor because he donned a resembling sky blue gi his father used to wear when he was about the same height. Well, except the updo Gine did to his hair which now looked like a messed up bundle of pineapple leaves.

The two started when the landline rung.

"Could somebody answer the phone!" Ch-Chi hollered from wherever part of their small house.

Goten looked up to his twin and pouted at the smirk on her face. "You know what to do," Gine said with a grin.

Goten huffed before trudging to where the phone laid at the corner of the living room. He plucked the receiver and placed it on his ear. "This is the Son's redisence—"

"Residence, Goten, re-si-dence," Gine emphasized from her position at the couch.

Goten rolled his eyes. "Whatever she says. What can I do for you?" the little boy asked cutely in his most polite, happy voice.

" _Goten_ —"

Goten's face lit up at the sound of his older brother's voice. "It's Gohan!" He exclaimed, catching his sister's attention. Gine stood up from her languid slouch and came closer to the phone so she could hear too. "Hey, Gohan, whatcha doin'? I thought you were in high school. What's it like? Are you havin' lots of fun?" the little tyke asked excitedly.

 _"Hey, squirt. I am in school but there's a problem in the city where I am. I'm wondering if you and Gine would like to help,_ " Gohan answered through the phone.

"Oh, cool! 'Ya mean like when we were hunting for the Dragon Balls?"

" _Something like that. It's nothing major and I'm sure you could handle it easily but I hope you'd ask Mom for permission first. Just follow my energy signature and find a place where there are a lot of cars with red and blue blaring lights on their roofs. It shouldn't be too hard to find."_

"Police cars? We're not that dumb, Gohan, alright? We get it," Gine butted in, her voice teasing. Gohan always treated them like they're so much younger.

" _Right_." Gine could almost imagine him scratching his head sheepishly in the hereditary way the boy's in the Son family did. _"Hi to you, too, Gine. I have to go now. I have class. Tell Mom I called, k?"_

"'K, bye," the twins simultaneously said before Gohan hung up.

Goten smiled at his sister while Gine smirked, both thinking the same thing; _Finally some excitement!_

* * *

A/N: Think you for taking your time to read this thing. See 'ya.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Aaannnd I'm back. Hello. Sorry for the wait. This took a lot longer to update than usual because I've been really busy. Seriously, I've been thinking of deleting this story when I reread the other chapters, especially the one before this. I thought, 'Oh my God, I walked right into a plot hole!'. But then, I figured that since it was entirely my fault, I should find my way out myself. Well, here it is. I'd actually developed a plotline for this when I was trying to climb up the hole. What a plus!

Disclaimer: *sarcastically* I wouldn't be writing this story if I owned the Dragon Ball series...

* * *

 **CHAPTER IV**

"Mom."

Chi-Chi looked up from her gardening and sought the eyes of her only daughter, her twin's head sticking out from behind her. Her eyebrow rose at the sight of Goten's hair. For some reason, it was tied in a messy ponytail; no doubt Gine's idea of a joke. "What is it, sweetie? Do you need anything? Are you hungry? Goten, what did you do to your hair?"

"Can we go out and play?" Gine asked sweetly, her hands intertwined behind her to perfect the look of a good girl. Goten mumbled something incoherent.

The widowed mother narrowed her eyes at the two. "You've been playing outside all morning. Why'd you ask for permission now?" Chi-Chi asked back, her soiled fists digging into her hip. She could almost smell something fishy; they're up to something again.

The twins cowered and Gine took an audible gulp.

"Because we're going a little further into the forest," Gine answered. She fidgeted and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. _Not lying_ , she reminded herself, _just stretching the truth._

At first she thought she should just order Goten to face their temperamental mother but she changed her mind immediately. Chi-Chi would never let them go if it was Goten who asked. He'd blurt out what they're up to before he even knew what he's saying.

Thankfully, their mother had not caught on. Chi-Chi waved a hand dismissively, ignoring her daughter's uneasiness. "Well, don't go too far. Remember to get back before lunch. You two are finishing you're homework all afternoon, you hear?" She threatened.

"Yes, Mom sir," the twins straightened and replied simultaneously.

"Good."

Chi-Chi missed the wide grin that split the two kids' faces when she turned back to her garden. The twins gathered their ki below their feet and burst out into the sky, a small cloud of dust the only suggestion of where they stood before. Even a mile above the surface of the earth, Chi-Chi still managed to hear her daughter call out to the yellow cloud her husband used to treasure in his early days.

She shook her head fondly. _They are exactly like their father..._

"Can I remove the ponytail now?" Goten asked his twin, scratching the side of his head uncomfortably as they flew closer to Gohan's ki, the red Power Pole strapped on his shoulder and his short locks that escaped from the tight knot danced with the wind. Goten was not as adept as Trunks or Gine in sensing energy but he could feel the tingle of his older brother's large amount of dormant ki sticking out like a sore thumb in a sea of weaker ki's.

Gine, in her crossed-leg position on Flying Nimbus, smirked at her younger twin as she brandished her bow and pulled its string with a resounding twang. "No. You're still my slave, remember?" she replied.

"No fair! It's making my head itch!" Goten screeched, scratching his head more for emphasis.

Gine considered her twin with a tilt of her head. "How 'bout we play a game then? If you win, the ponytail goes."

"I'm in! What're the rules?" Goten jumped in before she ever finished her second sentence.

Gine smirked at her twin. "Remember the routine we used to pull off whenever were fighting in the city for the past year?"

Goten scrunched his forehead, and then he smiled excitedly. "'Ya mean when we acted like super heroes? That was fun! But what has that anything to do with our game?"

"Well," she stalled, thinking about their past adventures when they were traveling with their older brother, "we'll do that routine. No ki's, no energy balls. Drawn out blood and broken bones doesn't count. Knockout should be clean and hits taken are deducted from the points. Deal?"

"But what if there's only one bad man?" Gotten asked. "And what about Gohan's line? Who'll say it?"

"We'll have to skip Gohan's line. And if there's only one bad guy, whoever knocks him out first is the winner!"

"Cool! But if I win, you shouldn't boss me around anymore!"

Gine huffed. "Nope. I won the video game fair and square and you know it," she accused. "You'll have to do everything I say till tomorrow."

Goten pouted.

"Look on the bright side, at least you've got the chance to remove the ponytail before lunch!" Gine tried to comfort her younger twin. And it should be noted, that she sucked at comforting anyone.

* * *

Videl's yellow jetcopter hovered above the capital building before it landed on the ground. With a puff of smoke, the machine disappeared and in it's place stood Satan City's teenage crime fighter with her usual glare.

The chief of the Satan City Police Force had already briefed her about the situation. Apparently, the gang of about forty muscle-bound thugs thought they were good enough to challenge Hercule Satan in a fight and kidnapped the Mayor and everyone else inside his office to ensure the fulfillment of their agenda. They warned that they would kill one hostage every hour the man did not show up.

Five of the members were considered high ranking although not all of them are fighters. These five were a diverse group that specialized in handling different kind of weapons and they assist their leader in organizing the gang. The leader was a huge man; about six feet ten with bulging muscles and an insulting grin on his face. He sat on the highest step of the stairs at the front of the capital building with his four main lackeys, confident that no one would dare shoot him with thirty or so life at the palm of his hands.

Videl fearlessly took a step closer to where he sat and stared back up at the gang leader's face.

"What do we have here?" one of the second in commands slurred the moment she stepped into the scene. He was thin and quite small with his shoulder length hair tied in a low, loose ponytail. He was armed with a large bazooka that was casually leaned on his shoulder.

The leader of the Red Shark Gang laughed at the sight of her. "I asked for Mr. Satan and he sent a little girl? Go home, missy, this isn't a place for little girls."

Videl's eye twitched. She dug her fists on her hip and intensified her glare, but much to the teenager's annoyance, it seemed to have no effect at the ugly-faced thug. "My name is Videl Satan and I'm Hercule Satan's daughter. My father don't have time to entertain small fries like you so you'll have to fight me instead," she declared with a hint of smugness. "Unless you're afraid of little girls, of course."

"Ooh, I like this girl. She got spunk," another man piped in, his face contorted into a maniacal grin. Videl felt dirty and violated when the burly man raked his beady eyes up and down her form.

"In your dreams, buster," she replied sharply. She turned her eyes at the leader and gave him a challenging look. "Why don't we have a deal? Fight me. If you win, you could add me to your hostages. What more could draw out Hercule Satan than his own daughter? But if I win, you will release all your hostages and surrender yourselves voluntarily," she stated coolly. It was a bluff. She's just stalling time till the police could find a way to sneak inside the capital building and rescue the hostages themselves.

A resounding echo of the gang leader's boisterous laugh followed her statement. "You've got to be kidding! I've got the upper hand here, Miss Satan. What makes you think I'll give it up for a measly challenge from a tiny girl like you?"

Videl's eye twitched irritably at the 'tiny' comment. She knew she wasn't tall, but must everyone underestimate her for it? She well bet she could swipe the floor with this guy no problem. "Excuses," she said with a mock resigned sigh. "I'm amazed how a large guy like you would be afraid of such a tiny, little girl..."

The muscled man scrunched his forehead. "That's it! I accept you challenge, missy! But if I win, I'm handing your spunky self to Bart over there," he pointed at one of his men who had been eyeing her hungrily. He smirked evilly at the slight horrified expression that took over the face of the girl. She schooled her expression immediately though.

"Whatever. Not like you're gonna win anyway," she said as she sunk into the classic Satan stance but it had more modifications to fit her shorter height.

The leader took the steps two at a time as he went down to their impromptu battle arena. The other gang members just stood watching, perhaps too overconfident of their leaders win to contradict him of handing their advantage. He stood opposite the girl and took his own fighting stance. Videl observed that it was sloppy and more for the access of raw strength than speed or defence. She smirked inwardly. At the corner of her eye, she could see a few armed policemen slipping into the side of the capital building while she draw almost all of the gangs' attention to herself and the fight.

Satisfied and relieved, she attacked for the first move. She jumped up and swung her leg, aiming for his head which the man blocked with his arm effortlessly, a grin still plastered on his face. He followed her dropping form with a punch but it was a good thing she fell head first. She dropped on her arms and rolled out of the way. The man followed her again with a barrage of punches before she could take a proper stance. It was only her years of fighting crime and immense training regime that helped her dodge the huge fists. However, with the man's continued assault, he left himself defenseless. Taking the opportunity, Videl dodged another punch before she crouched and launched herself upward with an uppercut. The man staggered back at the impact of her punch but didn't go down, an angry look replacing his grin.

"Not so cocky now, are you?" Videl taunted when she landed.

He snarled and attacked the girl again but with a lot sloppier moves than the last. Videl's smirk grew wider. The guy might be stronger than her but not everything should be relied on raw strength alone. She learned that every time she fought men twice her size.

She dodged the punches easily and sidestepped a falling kick aimed at her head, throwing in her own precise punches every once in a while. When the man threw another missed punch, Videl jumped up and slammed her boot on the side of his face with a roundhouse kick. He fell down ungracefully on his side on the paved ground three feet away from her, a trail of blood escaping his chapped lips.

"You bitch," he growled. He wiped his chin with the back of his hand but didn't stand up from his position. "You think you won? Look up," he pointed at his second in commands and Videl was horrified when she saw the policemen who were supposed to be sneaking in all surrounded by five other armed Red Shark Gang members. But what terrified her more was that the bazooka was pointed at her, the long-haired guy grinning evilly as he shouldered the large weapon.

Videl saw her life flash before her eyes when he pulled the trigger, the mini-rocket ammo flying to her direction with every intent of death. It was too late to dodge, and she couldn't anyway, even if she wanted to. She knew fighting crime in Satan City came with the risk of loosing her life on the job , but she always hoped that it wouldn't come earlier. Videl shut her eyes tightly, wishing that whoever above would pity her and make it quick and painless. For a split second, she wondered what her father would say or do when he set his eyes on her charred, disfigured body.

But then, the pain she expected never came, nor the contact of the rocket to her body. She opened her eyes when a resounding bang erupted in front of her, a cloud of smoke from the combustion of the rocket obscuring everyone's view.

"Defender of justice!"

A childish voice declared from upward. Videl watched as a little boy fell down from the sky and landed on a crouched position in front of her, a red pole-like weapon on his right hand. He wore a blue fighting gi and his spiky black hair was tied back into a messy ponytail. He spun the red pole like a propeller with both hands and quickly rid off the smoke.

"Upholder of truth!"

All spectator's eyes shifted to a little girl clad in a green gi and khaki shorts as she stood over a golden cloud about ten feet above the ground. She held a silver bow on her left hand and a quiver of arrows jutted from her right shoulder. She strapped the bow on her shoulder and dived downward. She landed neatly with a somersault, standing back to back with the little boy, both faces split into a happy-go-lucky grin.

"We're the SUPER TWINS!" they shouted simultaneously, posing for effect.

Videl sweatdropped.

"Oh, how adorable," one of the gang members said dryly when the appearance of the children sunk to their heads. "This isn't kindergarten, brats, this is a hostage si—"

He never got to finish his sentence before a red pole slammed to his head. He was out immediately.

The small boy moved like lightning as he phased in and out of view, knocking out gang members on the front of the building. The girl, not wanting to be left out set to work too, left and right punching and kicking the Red Shark Gang members. They were so inhumanly fast, zooming in and out of every crook before anyone could realize where they were. They even disappeared into the building; Videl could faintly hear gun fires and terrified screams as the dynamic duo cleaned the scene in a matter of minutes. For a moment, Videl wondered if the extraordinary event happening in front of her was a figment of her imagination.

"Eighteen," the girl mumbled when she whirled past Videl to slam her fist on the gang leader's big, ugly face who immediately sunk into a dreamless sleep before he could even think of a curse word.

Videl didn't know if she should feel insulted or gratified for the twin's help. Sure she thought she was going to die with that bazooka aiming for her and all, and she was quite sure she could have been nothing but ashes if it had hit her, but fighting crime was supposed to be her job, damn it! She's the daughter of the world's savior, the Champion of the world! She was supposed to clean up the mess her father's name had caused, but no! Little, pint-sized kids were doing it for her because she was too weak to do it, and what was she doing, you might ask? Just standing awestruck like a kid who saw her favorite superhero in costume!

Clenching her fist, Videl charged in the chaos where the two kids were fighting the remaining main lackey of the Red Shark Gang's leader. He held an M16 rifle but for some reason, he was shooting no one although he was still conscious. Videl stared in shock and confusion when she found the twins playing rock-paper-scissors on who'd get to knock him out.

"Yes!" the little boy all but cheered when his paper defeated his sister's rock. He grinned innocently at the cowering gang member, his eyes twinkling happily, "You're mine!" He took a couple of measured steps towards the older man and still with the grin on his face, he said, "Watch this, Mister Bad guy!"

The last member of the Red Shark Gang present that morning never got to watch the little boy who moved too fast, but Videl did. He launched himself using the pole and to the teenage crime fighter's surprise, the pole extended to just the right length with the little boy's command of "Extend-Ha," before swinging his feet in a complete three-sixty around the pole and hitting the man's jaw with the tip of his shoe. The quivering gang member flew five feet above the ground before he collided on the capital building wall, unmoving and senseless.

"Show off," the girl scoffed. The little boy turned to his sister with his hand scratching his head, not the least bit apologetic.

Videl felt edgy when the two pairs of identical onyx eyes shifted to her yet she met them bravely nonetheless. Staring into those wide obsidian eyes, Videl realized that they were so familiar. She felt like she'd seen them before in a completely different circumstance.

The smile that split the girl's face was so contagious but before Videl could reciprocate the kind gesture, the little girl grabbed her brother's hand and said, "You were really brave, pretty lady. I hope we'll see each other again."

The words were hasty and quite jumbled in the distance but Videl heard it clearly, warming her heart. She watched as they took off into the sky with a sudden burst of energy, gust of wind from whatever technology they used making her wince but the words the little girl said echoed within her. She hoped they could've stayed longer.

 _To interrogate them,_ she told herself, more as a reminder of her job than anything else.

* * *

Far off, back in Orange Star High School, Gohan let out a relieved sigh when he sensed his sibling's sporadic ki move out of Satan City in a not so startling speed. Throughout the whole Red Shark Gang fiasco, he couldn't concentrate on studying because he was trying to keep up with the fight. The twin's ki kept flaring up and down with excitement as they eliminated the other weaker kis, making him wonder if he did the right thing sending the two in the city. Despite his better judgement though, he prayed to Dende to end everything well.

* * *

A/N: Now you know what Gohan's been teaching the two during their travels. Just imagine what kind of speeches and poses he did every time they helped fight crime in a city. *chuckles* Maybe I'll write an omake or something.

Tell me what you think! I don't care if it's compliments, constructive criticisms, or flames. Just be totally honest. Thank you for reading!

XXX


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello, everybody. I'm really sorry this took so long. I had a writer's block and couldn't think of writing anything for almost two weeks. But for all it's worth, here it is now.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved, and followed this fanfic. I really, really appreciate it. Shout out to you all! :))

Disclaimer: Dragon Balls is owned by Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. Maybe Santa would be nice enough this Christmas and hand it to me wrapped up in ribbons and... *wishful thinking*

* * *

 **CHAPTER V**

Videl felt disconcerted as she made her way towards the school cafeteria. She couldn't believe she'd been bested twice in one morning. And what more, one of those times was done by kids half her size!

She had stayed with the police till the building was cleared. She helped arrest some of the unconscious crooks and she couldn't help but wonder. How strong were those twins? They had knocked out all of the kidnappers with just one hit and it was done without breaking their bones or cutting them open? The little girl had not once used her bow, except when she accurately shot the oncoming ammo of the bazooka towards Videl. The police had retrieved that single strange silver arrow from the scene not far away from where she stood then for investigation but she doubt they'll get anything from it.

The kids we're really odd. Even their entrance were quite peculiar, as if they we're something from the mythical fiction books she used to read when she was a child. They could fly and moved too fast for the eye could see. Her father had always made her believe that it wasn't logical to believe in magic but that morning, she was inclined to assert that it was exactly _that_ considering she didn't see any ropes or smokes and mirrors during the two children's appearance. They seemed familiar though. When she met those pair of twin black pools, she knew she had seen them before but from where she could not tell.

Her thoughts then wandered to that vigilante this morning. Satan City had been, as shameful as it was to admit it, one of the cities around the globe with the highest crime rate for the past few years. As the years go by, rarely did anyone braved the bold-faced evildoers and tried to stop them except her and the police. It was strange that a civilian, martial artist or not, would risk his life especially in front of heavily armed men who had every intention of killing anyone that stood in their way. And then he was followed by the 'Super Twins'. Videl got a hunch that it's either the two rescues we're miraculously timed or they we're simply linked with each other. If that's the case, then the mysterious vigilante knew the twins personally and was somewhere close by. But why didn't he himself helped?

Videl creased her forehead in deep thought, forming a big picture from the little pieces she'd gathered from the events of her morning. Even though she could never be certain, it was good to formulate a hypothesis.

Her musings we're interrupted by the high pitch tone of her bubbly best friend. Videl was so lost in thought she had unconsciously found her way to their usual table. Somehow, with Erasa's overly friendly disposition, she was not surprised to find their new classmates sitting with the rest of her group. Videl took it in strides and sat at the opposite of the raven-haired boy which, to Videl's amusement, only succeeded in making him more uncomfortable. She had missed all of her morning classes because of the unfortunate event so she had no more choice but to attend her remaining afternoon classes after lunch break.

"'Rase, remind me again why Brains is sitting with us," Sharpner asked coolly, throwing a disgusted look at Gohan. Gohan, for his part, fidgeted uneasily on his seat but did not say anything. Not like he needed to. The slight crimson that spread on his cheeks was enough indication how embarrassed and humiliated he felt. Marker and Stapler who sat beside the blonde boy snickered at the blushing face of their new classmate.

"Oh shut up, Sharpie. Don't be such a douchebag to Gohan," Erasa chided. Although her voice almost burst the poor demi-Saiyan's sensitive eardrums, he was more than thankful to her for standing up for him. Sharpner just snorted at her and continued the conversation he had with his friends about sports, girls, and other manly stuff. She smiled at Gohan warmly. "Don't mind him. You'll learn to live with it eventually!"

Videl inwardly rolled her eyes. Really, sometimes she thought Erasa was too friendly for her own good. She's more than sure that the fair haired girl would no doubt adopt the awkward teen to her very close circle of of Gohan, there was something she wanted to ask him so maybe it was a good thing Erasa made him sit at their table. She narrowed her eyes at the raven-haired boy as he nibbled at his food with a grimace, barely even touching it. She couldn't blame him, the food they served in this cafeteria looked and tasted like mud, reason why most students opted to pack lunch.

"Awful, isn't it?" Videl asked the raven-haired boy, her nose wrinkled in disgust. Gohan looked up from his food and smiled sheepishly at her, glad that he had someone to talk to who's voice didn't make his ears bleed. "It sure taught us not to forget our lunch for the past years."

The half-Saiyan nodded. He had not forgotten his lunch, actually. The food capsule was safely tucked in his pocket but he decided not to open it. He had planned to eat alone; maybe on the rooftop or under a tree at the wide expanse of the lawn but his new self-proclaimed friend had invited him to sit with her during lunch. Her other friends already thought him weird and nerdy; he didn't want to make their first impression of him anymore bad than it already was with his unusual enormous appetite.

Videl was about to open her mouth to ask her question when Erasa spoke again.

"Hey, Vi, I've heard about what happened at the capital building. Is it true two cute kids helped you fight the Red Shark Gang?"

Curiosity dancing within obsidian orbs at the mention of the occurrence that morning was caught by Videl's sharp blue eyes but she didn't let it show. She concentrated on Erasa and instead watched her enigmatic new classmate from the corner of her eyes. Videl contemplated her answer, flashing back her memory to the twins who helped her and the police. A small smile formed on her lips when she remembered the little boy and his proud grin and the solemn girl and her parting words. They must have watched her from afar while she was fighting the leader; it was the only reason why the girl would call her brave which was pathetic in comparison to what the two of them had done. "They were twins," she suplied offhandedly, and then she frowned when she remembered that, "I forgot to thank them for saving my life."

A look of concern took Erasa's face. She found it strange that Videl would submit to the vulnerability of confessing she needed saving or literally betting saved. In Erasa's eyes, Videl Satan was a stubborn, tomboyish girl who hated showing her weakness and she would never, ever willingly tell anyone that she of all people was saved by little kids. "Were you hurt? What happened?"

Videl shook her head. "Nothing serious. A crazy thug just thought it would be hilarious to try and deteriorate me with his bazooka; it's a shame two half-pints burst his bubble and smashed his face to the ground," she replied nonchalantly, taking slight amusement from Erasa's 'Oh my God' and the horrified expression of the other person tuning into their conversation noticed by nobody but her. "The kids left in a hurry though. I wish they could've stayed long enough for me to thank them," she added, a little wistful. But most importantly to find out who they were and how were they so strong, she added inwardly.

"I'm sure they know you're thankful," Gohan said with a soft smile. It was just a gentle curve of his lips but it somehow held a firm reassurance and Videl hastily crushed the urge to return a smile of her own. She reminded herself that she shouldn't feel attached to someone she met just a few hours ago and was secretive enough for her to label him untrustworthy.

Gohan bit his lip when the girl glared at him. He was sure he didn't say anything offending.

In contrast to Videl, Erasa didn't expect Gohan's interjection so she started when he suddenly entered their conversation, but she smiled cheerily nonetheless. "You're so sweet, Gohan. You know he's right, Videl. And maybe you could thank them if you see them again. I mean, they helped once, I'm sure they'll help again sometime soon." It made Videl wonder if the girl ever felt animosity around her.

"Hey, what's this I hear? The great Videl Satan getting saved by little kids? What's next, Babe? Maybe you should give us a heads-up in case pterodactyls should come to the city and do crime fighting next time," Sharpner butted in jokily. Videl didn't appreciate the joke though and he audibly gulped when the Satan girl's glare shifted to him, either because of the joke or the nickname he didn't want to find out. "Sheesh, I'm just kidding. So, Nerd-boy, what school were you from?" he asked, quickly changing the subject before the temperamental girl could decide to pummel him.

"Oh, this is my first time in an actual school. I've been homeschooled my entire life," Gohan answered honestly. He was bewildered when the rest of the occupants of their table openly gaped at him.

"Wow, you're much of a nerd than I thought," Sharpner worded out snidely when he got over his shock. "Studying must've been the only thing you knew all your life. No wonder you perfected the entrance exams."

Videl inwardly smirked when he fidgeted again. This was her chance! She could interrogate him with no repercussions because it's a getting-to-know-you kind of conversation.

"Tell us about your parents, Gohan. What do they do? My farther is a banker and my mother owns her very own fashion line! It's pretty cool because I get to have all the hottest trends in my wardrobe and never have to worry about footing the bills," Erasa supplied with a squeal in her voice and Gohan fought the urge to wince.

"Well, Mom's a housewife. And Dad," a shadow fell on his face and significantly diminished the twinkle in his eyes, "Dad was technically a farmer, I guess. But he used to be a great martial artist back in the days."

Videl felt her stomach plummet when his next smile didn't reach his eyes. Was. His father was dead. Gone. It was implied in his words and it seemed like the loss had a very huge impact in his life. She almost convinced herself to not ask her question and be sensitive for once. Almost.

"You're a Son, right? Are you by any chance related to the former WMAT Champion, Son Goku?" she finally asked with a victorious smirk when he turned ghastly white.

Gohan sighed. Well, it'll come out eventually so there was really no use hiding it. Not like he ever would. Being Son Goku's son was the best thing that ever happened to him. It was ironic that it was Hercule Satan's daughter who pieced together the puzzle. Nope, he shouldn't be surprised; with her annoying personality of butting into other people's business, it should be expected.

"Yes. He's my Dad."

Erasa gasped, her fingers covering her mouth. Sharpner and his buddies halted their light conversation and looked at the both of them, especially at the raven-haired boy. And then the three of them burst out laughing.

Gohan had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Stapler struggled to say between bouts of laughter. He wiped the corner of his eyes in an exaggerated manner with the tip of his burly fingers. "I just thought I heard you say that your farther is a great martial artist. Oh, that was rich!"

Gohan gritted his teeth at the jibe and struggled to control his fluctuating ki. "He _was_."

Videl saw his fists clench by his side, making the corners of her lips twitch upwards. It seemed she was the only one who actually read between his lines.

The winner of the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai was a well-known legendary icon among the circle of martial art purists even since she was born. They believed him to be the irrefutable essence of the Golden Age of Martial Arts. Although her father had won the subsequent tournament after the rebuilding of the destroyed battle arena, he could not conquer Son Goku's fame. It was only after the Cell Games that her father had finally earned it all. It was at the Cell Games that the deceit of the former champion and the fighters at the Cell Games were revealed to the world. That they were nothing but a cheat and a fraud.

Still, despite this, she felt a prickle of her conscience. It was not right to spit on other people's grave especially when someone who cares was right in front of them. Her curiosity got the better of her though so she opted to remain quiet and listen in the conversation instead. Who knows, maybe the idiots could rile up the raven-haired boy and prove to them that he was indeed a former WMAT champion's son.

"Oh, please," Marker scoffed. "We already know your father was just an amateur magician and a whimpering coward. All those light shows were nothing but tricks. Mr. Satan said so himself!"

Gohan kept his eyes on the tabletop in fear of showing his anger. He took calming breaths and tried to listen to the rational part of his brain. They knew nothing, and because of that, whatever they say won't mean a thing in his world; the world that his father sacrificed his life for. "Just because he don't understand it doesn't mean it's a trick," he argued back. Why he took the trouble to, he couldn't fathom. _Idiots, all of them._

"Prove it then," Videl interrupted. Gohan looked up from his view of the blank smooth surface of the table and met her challenging gaze. And Videl felt like her brain suddenly short-circuited.

"I'm sorry." He promptly stood up from his seat and quietly walked away from their table and out of the cafeteria as the bell signaling the end of lunch break rang in the distance, leaving the smug school supply trio, a worried Erasa, and a flabbergasted Videl.

It was really not his apology that froze Videl nor was it his abrupt exit from their conversation; it was the sight of his deep obsidian eyes flashing into bright teal for a brief second.

And Videl was more than sure that Gohan had _intended_ her to see it.

* * *

Gohan heaved a relieved sigh after breathing in the cool afternoon city air as he walked away from the gates of OSH. The sun had already started to set, painting the western sky with a beautiful myriad of orange, indigo, and yellow, yet unlike his usual dislike of the day's end, he welcomed it today like he'd missed it his entire life. Truth be told, the demi-Saiyan already had mixed feelings about going through this whole high school thing.

A recap of his first day in school made him wince. He helped the police during a bank heist thirty minutes before his first class. He was late for said first class although he got lucky when he ran into his professor. He met Hercule Satan's nosy daughter who happened to be a crime fighter and seemed to love risking her life. He sent his siblings to back her up, which he hoped ended well. He made a new friend and acquired a ton of new complications just because he was simply not normal and so out of their world that he couldn't fit in even if he tried.

Then there was the issue about his father. He never knew how infamous Son Goku was among the Hercule Satan enthusiasts until today. Apparently, the disrespectful buffoon had trampled his father's legacy to the ground and dirtied his accomplishments beyond recognition that it made the current generation of youths ignorant. Trickster, fraud, liar, coward... among other insulting names we're juggled between his classmates whenever he was within hearing range and it made him livid. It made him rethink the worth of his father's sacrifice. But then, Goku didn't die for them, he died for his love ones. Goku died for his family. For his mother. For his friends. For him. The opinion of Mr. Satan and his schoolmates would never count because they didn't belong in his world. They would never understand because their minds were too shallow and practical that they would never believe the truth even if it smacked them on the face.

 _Maybe I could smack Mr. Satan right on the face when I see him again to teach him a lesson about making fun of people too way out of his league_ , he thought wryly.

Speaking of Satan, one in particular was tailing him since he left the school grounds. Gohan was amused. She thought she was discrete enough to stalk someone who could sense life energy, not that she knew that but still.

Gohan rounded a corner of an alley. Just as he expected, the suspicious pseudo-police officer cautiously peeked at him before stumbling back in shock when he met her eyes. Gohan caught her wrist to steady her before she could fall on her behind.

"Why are you following me?"

"I..." Gohan tilted his head curiously when her face reddened in embarrassment of being caught on the act but she quickly regained her composure and glared at him with those sharp blue eyes. She tugged her wrist from his hold defiantly and Gohan took back his hand as if her skin burned his palm. "Because I don't trust you," she bit back venomously.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "That's understandable. We only met today after all."

She scoffed. "Not that, you asshole. Because I know you're hiding something. If there's something I hate more than criminals, it's lies and secrets," the raven-haired girl hissed.

Gohan stared at her, looking for a trace of sarcasm or some kind of playfulness on the contours of her face. She couldn't be serious. "You know, Videl, not everything is about you. Everybody has secrets. Heck, I bet even you have secrets, but no one ever bothered you to shout it out to the world."

Her glare intensified at his words. "Oh please, at least my secret isn't about my father fooling the world with his cunning light works and smokes and mirrors." She smirked when Gohan scrunched his forehead.

 _Dendei, is this girl for real?_

Seeing nothing more could be attained from arguing with her, Gohan decided to just drop this conversation and pretend everything that happened for the past ten minutes was just a part of a deluded nightmare. He glanced at his watch and panicked when he saw the time. "Look, I have to go. My Mom would kill me if I come home any later than I already am."

The girl squared her jaw and poked his chest. "That's just it, Gohan," she snarled, either from the pain of the tip of her index finger from poking him or from utter frustration, he didn't have time to guess. "You said you live far away, then why are you walking home? You're a nerd but you're also the son of a WMAT champion. You're a liar and so confusing, and that's why I would never trust you. Not until I know how big your secret is and what exactly you are hiding!"

Gohan bit the side of his cheek. How... _pathetic_.

Her life was so pitiful and hazy that she couldn't even tell what was really true and who to trust. She'd been used, betrayed, lied to and back-stabbed enough times for her to have pistanthrophobia; the fear of trusting someone. It made him wonder what would happen to her if ever she found out that her own father had been lying to her and the world for the past seven years.

"I'm not walking. I have a hovercar _and_ a licence." He threw a capsule in the air and the red outdated car his father used to drive popped out from the smoke. Thank goodness to his mother. Kami, he couldn't remember how many times she'd saved him today. And how fortunate that he took those driving lessons with Krillin when he turned sixteen. Dendei knew how much he thought the whole thing useless. He quickly darted inside the car and hastily waved his goodbye at the Satan girl before speeding the hovercar away.

Away from the girl who have everything but got nothing.

And she watched as the tattered old car slowly disappeared in the distance with a pissed off scowl. Her fists clenched painfully beside her.

 _This isn't over yet. I'll find you out, Gohan. I'm not done with you yet._

* * *

"I'm home!" Gohan announced when he entered the Son home. He took off his shoes and neatly placed it on the shoe rack before donning the comfortable pair of slippers readied for him. His mother was a neat-freak and she wouldn't appreciate anything but perfect organization of her house.

Gohan paused in anxiety at the entrance of the living room when he found his twin siblings on the couch next to each other, head drawn and looking absolutely obedient, and his mother impatiently tapping her fingers on her crossed arms with her eyebrow raised as she stood waiting for him. The sight of the Frying Pan of Doom™ made a shiver ran up his spine. Goten and Gine were both quieta with their eyes fixed on the floor, now wearing their casual clothes which were the colorful traditional eastern clothes.

Gohan scratched the back of his head and gave Chi-Chi his best innocent grin. "Hey, Mom."

"Don't 'Hey, Mom' me, mister. Line up," she bit back. She brandished her weapon at the three of them when Gohan had hastily took his seat beside his cowering siblings. He had a pretty good guess what this was all about and he inwardly cringed at the thought.

"What were you thinking?" she started angrily. "Why did you send your siblings in the city, Gohan? You know what these two could do and what if something went wrong? What if they got hurt? What if - " she continued to spout possibilities with a snarl, her fists on her hips. "You were supposed to be the adult among your siblings!"

Gohan hung his head in shame. He knew the risks of course, but, "I'm sorry, Mom. Really. But I can't just stand by while someone's in trouble. I wanted to help but I also know that I couldn't jeopardize my studying. Sending the kiddos seemed like a good idea that time," he reasoned yet not really believing the solidity of his grounds anymore.

"Well, it wasn't!" she screeched. "You two are both grounded for a week! And none of you are training for a whole month, understand?"

The three half-Saiyans flinched. "Yes, ma'am," they simultaneously answered.

"Good. You're all going straight to bed after dinner, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," they chorused again.

Chi-Chi nodded satisfied and went back to the kitchen to finish her cooking. Goten and Gine deflated on the couch when she was finally out of sight.

"No training," Gine murmured disbelievingly.

"And we're grounded," Goten added.

"And after finishing that insane amount of homework..."

Goten sniffed. "And all the cleaning..." that he did by himself; he was still Gine's slave after all.

Gohan looked sympathetically at the two six-year-olds. "Well," he caught their attention. The two solemn kids looked at him. "Was it worth it?"

Their faces broke into a smile.

"Yah! We met a cool pretty lady!" Goten announced excitedly, seemingly forgetting their punishment. Gohan raised an eyebrow. He must be talking about his classmate.

"And we kicked butts!" Gine added.

"And I won our bet! I knocked out twenty-two and Gine only got nineteen!" the mini-Goku gloated.

Gine ignored him though. "And we rescued hostages!"

"And we got to be super heroes!"

Gohan smiled. At least they had a better day than he did. He just found it ironic that they called the hot-headed Videl Satan cool. Then again, he had never seen her fight yet.

"Absolutely worth it," Gine said, her lips settling into a smirk.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please don't hesitate to point out my grammatical errors and mistakes. I kinda just wrote whatever came into my mind and made it as natural as I could without making the characters OOC or deviating from the plot I've already mapped. Thank you again, folks!


End file.
